This invention relates to a suction cleaner for submerged surfaces.
One highly successful suction cleaner utilises a water turbine driven by water flowing through the cleaner to drive and steer the cleaner. A problem which does arise is that the inlet to the cleaner head is formed as a nozzle directed at the turbine impeller, and that the nozzle sometimes gets blocked by foreign objects which have fallen into the water.
It is an object of the invention to alleviate this problem.